Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko '(Voiced by Grey DeLisle and by Jennifer Hale in the sequel) was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possessed a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko was a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she got furious easily. She did not give up easily, either and was able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She was also a good friend; however, she could sometimes control the boys of the group because she was the only girl. Kimiko has also shown to share a strong bond with her father. She possessed great skills in computer hacking, capable of hacking several computer systems. Powers. *'Fire Manipulation: As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko had the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. **'Superhuman Strength': She was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or her bare hands. **'Enhanced Speed': She could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. **'Superhuman Agility': She had agility beyond that of a normal human being. She could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. **'Superhuman Durability': She had proven to have a superhuman durability. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Kimiko has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium when standing on a "relatively giant" leaf in one foot. **'Kimiko's Xiaolin Apprentice move' ***'Judolette Flip Fire:' She jumped and flipped around setting her feet and hands on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that would destroy her enemies. She could also flip and then throw fireballs. **'Kimiko's Wudai Warrior move' ***'Wudai Mars Fire': This was almost always Kimiko throwing fireballs at her foes or blasting a long string of fire from her hands and feet. ***'Wudai Fire Shield': This was a defensive movement that created a force field out of fire capable of withstand an oil depot explosion. **'Kimiko's Shoku Warrior move' ***'Shoku Mars Fire': After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Kimiko was able to use Shoku Mars. With this, she can engulf her entire body into flames and launch fireballs directly from hands and feet. Weapons. *'Shen Gong Wu': The Shen Gong Wu she used most often was the Star Hanabi, which, when combined with her element, became a flaming shuriken. **'Wudai Weapon': Her Wudai Weapon was called the Arrow Sparrow and consisted of a pouch full of an unlimited supply of sparrow-shaped darts that bursted into flames when thrown. **'Elemental Shen Gong Wu': Her main elemental Shen Gong Wu was called the Cat's Eye Draco, which she could use along with other Shen Gong Wu to increase their power. When the Cat's Eye Draco was combined with her Wudai weapon, the Arrow Sparrow could burn many enemies at once. Trivia *Kimiko and Twilight are very good friends with each other. *Jeffrey and Jaden will one day meet Kimiko in the future once they meet Twilight and her team, The Rainbooms. * Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Team Rainbooms Category:Raimundo & Kimiko Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Twilight's family Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Twilight's Adventure members Category:The Rainbooms Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Avengers Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Close Friends of Twilight Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters who have a short temper Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Characters who get captured Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Victims of Thanos Category:Pure Good